Swords and blood
by Kristallblut
Summary: A Jimon oneshot for ifindyourlackofbooksdisturbing on tumblr. Of course Jace would give him such a present. But what else is to be expected wich a shadowhunter boyfriend ?


Today was Simon's 17th birthday. Well it would be if he wasn't dead. Which he was. So he didn't expect anything for his birthday. Not from his family, Rebecca was gone again and his mother still believed that he was a monster. He doubted that Clary would have time with all of her super important shadowhunter training. She would probably sent him a Happy Birthday sms and that was all he expected.

He clearly didn't expect his sort of shadowhunter boyfriend, they really needed to sort this things out, to stand in front of his door. At 3 o'clock. In the fucking morning. He may be a vampire, but even in his opinion it was too early. Or too late. Whatever.

"Jace", he said, trying to sound angry instead of sounding like some dead person (well he was a dead person but you know what I mean) "what are you doing here at three a.m. ? If Jordan was here, you would be dead by now." Or not. Depending on who had the better reflexes at three a.m. If he had to bet he would say Jace, but who knew what Jordan had to go through during his training. It would be an interesting fight. Simon was ripped from his thoughts when Jace started to speak.

"I am here because I'm a wonderful person and an even more wonderful boyfriend, who won't let his lonely dead vampire sit all alone on his big day." Jace seemed to be done with that theme and walked into the flat past a stunned Simon, and dropped himself on the couch, two wrapped things in his hands. Simon, whose mind was still struck on the boyfriend thing, finally moved and shut the door.

He knew Jace well enough to know that as soon as he wanted something, he would get it. And apparently celebrating his birthday, which was irrelevant because he was uh well dead and didn't age, at three a.m. was one of these things.

"I got cake." Jace said cheerfully. "That's nice Jace, but uh you should have noticed by now that I am, how do I say it, a vampire, which means, well I can't eat cake. I can't eat anything in fact. "I know." Jace said, still cheerful."It should be clear that the cake is for me." Simon just stared dumbfound as Jace unwrapped the first thing, apparently cake, and put it on the table. "How thoughtful of you to buy yourself cake for my birthday." Simon tried to sound not as pissed as he was. It was hard enough already to be a vampire thank you very much. "Oh and I got you blood from Takis. B positive. You know _be positive._" "Jace, that was the lamest pun ever and I really hope that you're proud of yourself." "Of course I am proud, my great humour is one of the things you love me for, after all." Simon didn't comment on the humour part. Nor did he comment on the love part. He sighed and sat down next to Jace, taking the blood bottle.

"Sometimes he really is like a big child", mused Simon, sipping his blood and watching Jace eat the cake. He tried to think about everything, but the delicious smell of Jace's blood. Even the blood of other humans tasted boring compared to Jace, even though that might be because the boy had an extra-portion angle in him. "Are my beautiful features too distracting for you?" Damn. Jace had cought him staring. "What's that?" Simon decided to ignore the question and pointed to the wrapped object. "This is your birthday present." Jace said and gave Simon the long thing. "I wondered when you would ask." Jace grinned and looked at Simon, waiting for him to unpack the present and for his boyfriend's (it was weird to call himself Jace's boyfriend but the shadowhunter seemed to have taken their relationship farer already).

Slowly, he started unwrapping the paper. He had no idea what to expect. The last layer of paper, really childish paper, and he could see a "Sword." Simon said. His shadowhunter boyfriend gave him a sword as a birthday present. He expected anything, anything but that. "Yes Simon, this is a sword. You can use it to stab things that want to kill you, but you should stab them before they kill you. Wait you're dead so you should stab the things before they kill you a second time." "You gave me a sword." Simon said, still surprised. He would have expected anything, from overly romantic stuff to weird sex toys ( he was glad that it weren't sex toys ), but a sword.

A real sword, and he had no idea how to use a sword. Of course he had seen one being used several times, but using one himself. That was something completely different. The sword looked beautiful, no question. "Uh thank you" He inmediately regretted his words when he saw how Jace's face dropped. "I thought you could need something to defend yourself with since the Mark of Kain is gone. " Jace said and touched the place on Simon's forehead where the mark used to be. If he were still alive he would blush. Simon took all of his courage and bent over and kissed Jace. It wasn't a passionate kiss, more of a romatic kiss. It was just the lips of two people who loved each other very much pressing together, but it was so much more at the same time, if only for them. Jace tasted like the chocolate cake. "Looks like I got my birthday cake." Simon though as he pulled away. They stared at each other, gold meeting brown.

"Simon, the next time you kiss me, please make sure that you didn't drink blood before that because it's disgusting. " "You just killed the mood. It's dead Jace." Simon sighed. "It was really nice from you to give me the sword for defending myself, but I have no idea how to use it. " "Well you could always use your vampire strength and hit your enemy to death. Or I could teach you how to use it. By the way, you also need training in kissing you are horrible." "Oh really? And who should teach me? You?" "Kissing is only one of my remarkable talents, and you should beg me to teach you." " You really have an ego with the size of the sun.""But you love me for it." Jace said, smiling again and leaning over to kiss Simon again. "Maybe this birthday won't be that bad." Simon thought as he kissed back.


End file.
